Birthday Wishes
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: Mac knew this was idiotic, probably more than a little screwed up, and if she mentioned this to her therapist he'd diagnose her as clinically insane. Companion to Birthday Misses. Mac on Cassidy's birthday


Birthday Wishes.

Mac's hair wisped around her face, as the wind blew through it. The top of her beetle was down, letting the warm Neptune air engulf her. The radio was off, it seemed as though tonight they were only playing their songs. It was forty minutes past three, in the morning and Mac hasn't slept in two days. She couldn't sleep today, it was his birthday.

She had driven past the Casablancas house too many times to count, only since midnight. She would go to the cul-de-sac and turn around, go around the neighborhood and drive past the house again. She knew she was wasting gas, and she didn't have a lot to money to drive it all away. She was surprised no one has called the sheriff yet, but not as surprised when she saw Dick, standing in Cass-his brothe-her boyfr- the room screaming and failing his limbs about.

Mac finally cut the engine, and parked on the corner. She looked up with moist eyes, at the house in front of her. A lump rose in her throat, the house didn't look alive; but Cass- he never did look alive in the house either.

She reacted on impulse, unbuckling her seatbelt and flinging her door open. She briskly walked toward the front door that was open and looked in, still standing on the stoop. She picked up one foot ready to walk in, but quickly yanked the door shut, and turned on her heel. A single tear ran down her cheek as she got in her car. She slumped forward in her seat, and placed her head on the steering wheel. Tears cascaded down her face, her knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel.

It took her a half hour to pull herself together, before she sped out of the neighborhood. She didn't know where she was going, she just drove. She ended up parked across from the Pizza Shack.

She knew this was idiotic, probably more than a little screwed up, and if she mentioned this to her therapist he'd diagnose her as clinically insane. But she walked across the street, and sat at one of the tables outside the Pizza Shack. It was only almost seven hours till the place opened, she could find something to past the time.

This had to be the worst idea in the history of the world; definitely at the opposite end of the spectrum of the whole purity test. She sat at a wooden table, staring at the stars and everything came rushing back. Their first encounter, their first date, their first kiss, their first dance, their first party, their first attempt, their last words, their last laughs, their last moments. Their whole future came rushing to Mac like a speeding truck, and ran her over.

She didn't care that she was balling at a currently vacant pizza shack, at six in the morning. She couldn't see out of her eyes, to see if anyone was looking; but at this point she didn't care. This was a year's worth of tears built up. She hadn't cried since that night, and today she just lost it.

The Pizza Shack opened some four hours later, and she could barely smile at the manager that came in two minutes late. She ordered the Vegan Pizza, the kind her and Be-Cass- he had shared. He wasn't a vegan, definitely a carnivore, but he had gotten that pizza for her. She walked back out to the table, with her Iced Tea, Cass-his favorite and sat down. She looked at the carvings that resided in the table. There were numbers with names, that said call for a good time; they had WAZ HERE carved across the tables, the usually BFFS forever, and then she saw it. A heart with C.C. + C.M. Written inside it. Mac swallowed the lump in her throat. Cass- he had done this? So he did care, but inside she believed that. Everyone told her she was wrong, just his beard; but she knew he did care about her.

The pizza was brought out not twenty minutes later, and Mac still ran her fingers over the engraving. The smell wafted into her nose, and she felt lightheaded. She heard Cassidy's life and could almost see him sitting across from her, on their first date.

She picked up a slice, and brought it to her mouth. She dropped it and leaned over the table and emptied her stomach. She felt the sun beating down on her and sweet beading on her forehead. She jumped up from the table, and ran across the street to her car. She shoved the key in the ignition and peeled out of her parking space.

"I miss you." She screamed at the sky voice cracking, as she waiting for the red light to change to green.

"No," She screamed, "I don't. But why did you leave me?"

Tears cascaded down her face and she had to pull over after she made it through the light, she knew today was going to be a long day.


End file.
